columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Crowley ("The Crow of Paradise Falls")
"It was in that towering city of shadows that I learned the power of the slave trade...slavery is not only a lucrative business in our world: but it is also the cornerstone of how Empires are built."- The Crow, on his time in New York The Crow Crowley was a recent addition to the Paradise Falls slaver group and its presumed that he came from somewhere West: although he's never revealed where exactly he originated from. He approached Paradise Falls wearing a pre-war suit and carrying a pistol sidearm along with a briefcase. After he was taken to see Mr. Eulogy Jones, he was immediately allowed to join the Paradise Falls slavers after having a single private discussion. He quickly showed an aptitude for leadership and his obvious intelligence allowed him to rise to the position of an under-boss within a fortnight. When Eulogy was eventually killed in a fit of jealous rage by Crimson, Crowley took command of the Paradise Falls slavers after he orchestrated the murder of the other potential claimants. As the leader of Paradise Falls, he is known as "the Crow:" and his fearsome reputation has earned the respect, and fearful obedience of those under him. In the Northern Columbia, his name is spoken in fearful whispers by many wastelanders, and mothers often use him as a "boogeyman" to scare their children to bed. With his slaver gangs crawling all over the Capital Wasteland however, sometimes that becomes an all too terrifying reality. Appearance Crowley is just around 37 years old. He has slick black hair with a clean shaven appearance and somewhat pale skin. He has an average build and stands just at around 6ft tall. In addition to his characteristic black business suit, he usually wears a pair of sunglasses and occasionally wears a pre-war hat and overcoat to match his suit as well. Personality The Crow is cold and calculating, with a demeanor that makes it clear that slavery is simply another form of business to him: one he means to run efficiently. While normally appearing quite calm and collected, his temper is legendary amongst the slavers and slaves, and he's been known to exact terrible punishments when roused to fury. Skills He has a gift for speech and persuasion, and is unusally intelligent for a slaver and keeps excellent financial records for Paradise Falls: far more than Eulogy Jones did anyway. He's experienced in most pistol weapons. Atlas The giant of a slaver ,Atlas, serves Crowley as his bodyguard and manservant, and has been tasked by Crowley with keeping his slavers in line and protecting the merchandise from harm. Real Name and Origins Crowley's real name has been revealed to actually be "Thomas Reed": a longtime friend and former associate of Mr. Burke. Both men come originally from the town of Coldwater, Kansas in the Midwest: a known city of vice rivaling Vegas. Crowley and Burke were originally "made men" of one of the most powerful Casino magnates in the city. After a failed coup attempt, Crowley, Burke, and Atlas (originally a slave bred to fight in the pits before Crowley freed him) were forced to flee the city and made their way East. While Burke became seperated after a monster of a tornado in Illinois, Crowley and Atlas continued to make their way east. After arriving on the East Coast, Crowley traveled to a number of places in the region, including the Commonwealth (where he impersonated a priest) and New York: where he learned all he knows about the power of the slave trade. Eventually he and Atlas came to Paradise Falls shortly before the events of Fallout 3. Category:Characters